The long range goal of the Thrombosis Center is the solution of the problems of prevention, early diagnosis and improved treatment of thrombosis. Basic to the program are multiple approaches to elucidation of the pathogenesis of thrombosis, with rapid application of fundamental findings to improved methods of prevention, diagnosis and treatment. Seven specific projects are underway, along with a Core Developmental Thrombosis Laboratory. These seven projects fall naturally into three main groups: Platelets and their role in thrombosis; causation, detection and prevention of thrombosis; and formation of fibrin and the effects of factor XIII and inhibitors. The Thrombosis Center provides mechanisms whereby new methods for early detection of incipient or existing thrombosis, as they are developed in the Center, can be tested in special high risk patient subgroups and in well defined free living population groups.